The Perfect Couple
by strawberrygirl
Summary: A story about Harry and Hermoine and their love for each other
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1  
It all began with a year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Hermoine Granger and the famous Harry Potter. The first time Harry had laid eyes on Hermoine that day in the train, he was completely in love with the girl. She was smart, funny, and really beautiful. Harry couldn't help but love her.   
  
Hermoine thought that Harry was really cute and sweet and very funny and attractive. She was so unbelievably attracted to him. After he fought with Quirrel down in the dungeon, she really was head over heels for Harry. She was really attracted to his bravery, talent, and looks. She spent the whole year flirting with him as much as possible. She knew that was the only way she was gonna get him.  
  
Harry and Hermoine also had another best friend, Ron Weasley. He was just there. He could tell that they liked each other so he just stayed away and gave them there privacy. Ron was very supportive of both of them. He heard Harry talking about Hermoine in his sleep so he really knew how much he liked her. In a way, Ron didn't like it because he felt left out. On the other hand, Ron did have his 3 brothers, who were also in Gryffindor.   
  
After there first year, Harry knew that Hermoine was the one for him. He just didn't know how to tell her. 


	2. Announcement

Chapter 2  
  
Well the years go by and neither Harry nor Hermoine told each other how they felt about each other. Time was running out. It was already the 7th year at Hogwarts and of course Hermoine was 1st in her class and Harry was 2nd. Harry had been named Head Boy and Hermoine Head Girl. They say each other quite often. More than they usually did. They were both always trying to find some way to see each other.   
  
There was only 1 more month of school left and this year Dumbledore did something special for just the 7th year students and the 6th year students. Dumbledore announced that there would be an annual dance held. "Any 7th year or 6th year student may attend, however, 6th year student will be required to leave the dance at 10 o'clock. 7th year students will be allowed to remain untill midnight. The dance will begin at 6 o'clock so please come dressed ready to dance and to have a great time." This was their chance to tell each other how they felt. It was the perfect opportunity!! 


	3. The Annual Dance

Chapter 3  
  
The day of the annual dance was very exciting for both Harry and Hermoine. At last they were gonna tell each other how they felt. They couldn't believe it, for several years they have had this love for one another and the other had no idea. Tonight it would be revealed that they loved one another.   
  
The hour before the dance was jittery. Harry had put on way too much cologne and his hair looked perfect as usual. Harry had recently gotten contacts which made him look way better. Hermoine was also very jittery as well. She had on make-up which made her look very pure and beautiful. Her dress she had on was a red halter dress which tied in the back. She looked better then she ever has in her life.  
  
When Harry arrived in the Great Hall, he found Hermoine, Ginny, and Ron standing in a corner talking. He went up to them and was astonished about the way Hermoine looked. Her dress, her perfume, her hair, she looked absolutely gorgeous. The music started to play. They both stared at each other and then started dancing. After dancing for a while, they both went out into the corridor were other students were taking a break from all the fun.  
  
The sat on a bench in the corridor holding hands and looking into each others eyes. Harry said, "Hermoine I have something I want to tell you, I've wanted to say this for many years and now I am going to...Hermoine, I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. You always looked so beautiful that I always chickened out," he said. "I love you too Harry Potter. I've loved you since the first time i saw you. I just always didn't find the time to tell you," Hermoine said. "So we both love each other. Hermoine, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. "Yes i will. I love you sooo much and I want to be your girlfriend," she replied. They slanted their heads and kissed each other for the first time. 


	4. Happily Ever After

Chapter 4  
  
After their first kiss at the dance, Harry and Hermoine were unseperable. They were everywhere together. At night 7th years were allowed to go anywhere in the school as long as they were in there dormitories by 10. Every night Harry and Hermoine would go out into the beautiful garden area and just walk. Hand n hand holding each other closely and kissing each other, they were the perfect couple.   
  
There was only 1 week left of school and Harry and Hermoine were walking in the garden when they stop and sit on a bench. Harry gets down on one knee and says "Hermoine Granger, I love you more than anything in the world. Will you marry me?". Hermoine replies,"Yes I will. I love you more than anything in the world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Harry stood up and they kissed. They were getting married. They decided to wait till after they graduated so Harry could by her a ring. In the mean time after graduation, they were gonna move in with Hermoines parents until they were married.   
  
3 months after graduation, Harry and Hermoine were married. They spent their honeymoon in Paris. When they returned to London, the bought a house right by the Weasleys. Hermoine and Harry both took a job at the Ministry of Magic and worked in the Muggle department. Since they both grew up living with Muggles, they knew what they were talking about.  
  
A year after they were married, Hermoine gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl, just exactly what they had hoped for. They named them Lily and James after Harrys parents.   
  
Harry and Hermoine were the two most successful people out of their graduating class. They loved each other, they had two beautiful children and they were serious with their jobs. And they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
